Truths Within
by Celonhael
Summary: Miroku and Sango have a huge fight over DarkWind, and the monk leaves to stay in a village. Kagome sends InuYasha after him.
1. Chapter 1

The small mechanical bird on the low table stirred, and with a flashing of metal wings, began to sing.  
Mikado blinked at the little bird, and looked at Izumi, "You never did tell me where you got that, you know."  
Izumi smiled, "Aratok gave me that, from his world."  
The two women were seated in Izumi's room, around a table, kneeling on cushions. The table had papers scattered all over it, scrolls and maps, diagrams and letters. Extra papers and scrolls were scattered around on the floor. It was an odd mess, compared to the tidy room the Senmin occupied. The bird theme in Izumi's room even extended to the tiles on the floor, various birds in various poses. Wall hangings, paintings, sculptures and ink drawings, all depicted birds, in various multi-hued poses. Although there were some exotic birds there, and birds of prey, the majority of the bird species were common wrens and simple sparrows.  
On a seperate table, a teapot stood steaming, and two ceramic cups waited to be filled. Pastries sat on a plate, looking warm and inviting.  
Mikado cast the pastries a longing look, and then hung her head, sighing, "This is going to take forever."  
"We don't have forever, dear," Izumi smiled. She cast a look at the teapot, then back to her "student".  
"I think, however, we can break for lunch, if you wish."  
"Oh thank the Goddess!" Mikado exclaimed, lunging up onto her feet and moving towards the second table, kneeling to pour, "I'm starving!"  
Izumi followed her friend, kneeling opposite, and thankfully taking a cup Mikado had poured for her, "I would have thought you enjoyed pouring over those maps, Mikado. Military musings are more your thing."  
Mikado took a deep gulp of the tea, "Yeah, but there are so _many_. I have to memorize them all?"  
Izumi sipped her tea, choosing a pastry from the plate, "Yes."  
"It's impossible!" Mikado wailed, tugging lightly on a braid in despair.  
"I've done it."  
"You've had longer to do it!" Mikado complained, chomping on a pastry.  
"Don't chew like that, dear," Izumi laughed, "You look like you're angry at your food."  
Mikado sighed.  
They ate in silence for a few minutes, then the younger woman spoke again, "_All_ of them?"  
"Yes."  
A hearty sigh.  
"Mikado, we don't know where Keimetsu is going to launch his main attack. We don't know when, and we don't know where."  
"We don't know much. Why does _he_ get to choose where to attack, anyway?"  
Izumi spoke gently, "It was one of the rules both he and Mother Amaterasu agreed on. He is the invader...the invasion will come at his time and place. In return, we were given a list of the places where that attack might be. Not enough that we could set up an army at every place, but enough that we can at least be familiar with them."  
They ate in silence for a little longer.  
Again, Mikado was the one that broke the silence.  
"So how's InuYasha?"  
Izumi closed her eyes, sighing, and Mikado wished she hadn't asked.  
Izumi spoke gently, "Better now, I imagine. Kagome promised me she would let me know if he was in need of anything. When I felt the attack on his spirit, I came running as fast as I could. Thank goodness his friends were already showing up."  
Mikado studied a pastry for a second, then spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Izumi."  
"Hmm?" Izumi looked at Mikado, confused, brushing back her bangs from her face, "For?"  
Mikado spoke gently, "You're stuck in the middle of all this, aren't you? You were supposed to just be an advisor to InuYasha and his friends. But you came to care for InuYasha's parents...and now you care for him, and his friends. It must be hard, having to leave when things are going hard for them."  
There was silence. Only the soft clicking of the mechanical bird could be heard, as gears inside counted down another minute to it's next appointed chime. Mikado looked up at Izumi.  
Izumi was looking down into her tea, and her face was pale, her eyes dark.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."  
"It's alright," Izumi smiled softly at the other woman, "You are right, of course. It is hard. I want to be able to sit them down and tell them so much...show them things that they are supposed to learn on their own. InuYasha is not a child, and he certainly wouldn't appreciate me treating him as one. But I do wish I could just take him by the hand and lead him through everything, personally."  
She sighed.  
Mikado took another pastry, and bit into it, peering into the center for a second. She spoke again.  
"Hey...Izumi?"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Things are getting close, aren't they?"  
"Close?"  
"Well, I mean....we can't see ahead like we used to be able to. Centuries ago, we could see years and years ahead. Now it's all a jumbled mess. I mean, there's supposed to be someone else who's going to join Keimetsu, isn't there? Someone really powerful. But we don't even have a clue when they're going to show up, do we?" Mikado suddenly blinked, and looked at Izumi, "Or do we?"  
Izumi smiled wanly, "I don't, if that's what you're asking. Though I confess...it worries me. Their side has so many powerful people already. For one more to show..."  
"And we're still missing the other Handmaiden."  
Izumi nodded.  
They settled once more into silence, each caught in their own thoughts for a few minutes, when yet again, it was Mikado that spoke.  
"How are you, Izumi?"  
Izumi blinked, looking up, "Me?"  
"Yes, you."  
"I'm fine, dear! Why on earth would you ask?"  
"You seem...pale lately. You have ever since you came back that night, so weak....and you won't tell me what happened either!"  
Izumi chuckled softly, "Leave me my secrets, Mikado. Every woman has them."  
Mikado sighed.  
Izumi finished her tea, and before Mikado could offer, Izumi poured herself another. She cupped her hands around the ceramic cup, breathing in the aromatic steam, eyes closed for a second.  
Opening her eyes, she gazed down at her reflection in the cup, a pale face looking back at her with tired eyes.  
_Mikado is right. I look tired. I need to rest more._  
Images came to her, unbidden.  
InuYasha, sprawled on his back by the well, a strange aura of power and desperation clinging to him. She had knelt, and rested him back upon her, resting his head upon her lap, and looked down into his face, trying to reach him through his thoughts. But the anger and despair she had sensed had been like a wall, blocking her.  
Not surprisingly, it had been Kagome's voice that seemed to reach him, her voice that seemed to drag him back up from the darkness.  
There had been a stunned look on the young man's face that unsettled Izumi. He looked like he had come through a war with personal demons, and hadn't won. Or if he had won, it had been just barely.  
_"You seem....pale lately,"_ Mikado's voice came to her again, _"You have ever since you came back that night...."_  
_Yes....I suppose I do..._  
What had happened?  
She had gone to see the little girl, Rin, and had been confused when Jakken had come to her, telling her that Lord Sesshomaru had been taken by someone.  
Izumi had been more than a little confused. Sesshomaru, _taken_? Who on earth would have the power to _take_ Sesshomaru? Why was the forest not levelled in that battle?  
The anger...  
The anger that had welled up in her, when Jakken had given her the name...that _she_ had _dared_ to abduct Lord Sesshomaru! After Izumi herself had banished Jujumin!  
Izumi had fought back that anger as she walked to where Jujumin was living, but she had failed. Though Izumi's fuse was long, as they say, it was attached to a very large powder keg. It could take her a long time to get angry, but when she did she got _very_ angry, and nothing she had done had been able to dampen down that fury at the thought of _The Neutral One_ taken by Jujumin! Izumi was very aware of the reputation Jujumin had.  
At first, Izumi had simply gone with the anger. She expected she was furious that Jujumin had gotten involved in something so big, so powerful as this battle that would decide the fates of many worlds....that Jujumin had just stepped in and abducted one of the key players...  
But somehow...somehow she realized it was more than that.  
For when she looked over, and saw the Demon Lord of the Western Reaches sitting there, with a _collar_...!  
A faint shiver ran though her, as she remembered the anger that had burned inside her, like the flame of the sun itself.  
_And I knew,_ Izumi thought, gazing at her reflection in the ceramic cup, _I knew perfectly well that what I was doing was wrong. I should have consulted Mother Amaterasu first, found out how she wanted me to handle it. Instead I went charging in there like a loose cannon, destroying and threatening..._  
Izumi remembered how the power would grow in her, hot and burning, and each time she sent it out, the building suffered another heavy blow, deep cracks appearing in the walls. And with each, heavy **thump** of power, how good it had felt....  
She remembered Jujumin's terror-stricken face, looking up at her, as Izumi spoke of burning her alive with the Goddess's fire.  
_I knew...and I didn't care. Not then. I wanted to strike out._  
Izumi closed her eyes, _Forgive me, Mother Amaterasu. I have forgotten the first rule you created. Take no revenge. We are above that._  
The Goddess's presence filled her, accepting her, sorrowing that she had suffered.  
_Perhaps I try to find with the Lord Sesshomaru that which I have lost with InuTaisho. That is very wrong of me. Lord Sesshomaru is not his father, and it is wrong for me to think he is. That's all it is._  
Izumi sighed.  
"Izumi?"  
Izumi looked up to see Mikado looking at her, concerned.  
Izumi smiled, and spoke, "Finish up. Those maps are waiting."  
Mikado sighed.

"Where the hell is everyone?"  
InuYasha stood in the middle of the camp, a brace of huge fish hung over a shoulder. The fire was burning, the water set to boil. Only Shippo and Kirara were in the camp.  
InuYasha swung the fish off his shoulder, and onto the grass. Shippo grinned, and watched as Kirara poked at one.  
"Hmm?"  
"I said where the hell is everyone?"  
"Miroku and Sango have gone looking for some herbs for the fish you said you'd catch. Miroku says he knows some really tasty ones around here, and Sango said she wanted to learn."  
"Mmm. And Kagome?"  
"Her and DarkWind left shortly after you did."  
"What? Left for where?"  
Shippo picked up a fish, spearing it on a cooking skewer, and pointed, "They went in that direction."  
InuYasha cursed under his breath, and turned, heading in that direction.  
He leapt from the ground, up into the branches of a tree, ignoring the warning voices in his head, telling him not to go barging into anything.  
_I've been gone long enough fishing! They've had plenty of time to do whatever it is they went to do and get back, damnit!_  
He had an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. They shouldn't still be out there unless they were...doing something they had no right to be doing!  
_If he's touching her I'll skin him alive with my claws!_ he mentally swore, ignoring the fact he was usually unable to actually make contact with the Kageri.  
The green forest flashed past him as he moved, a blur of silver and crimson, moving lightly through the branches like some exotic bird.  
_I really want to talk to her about the things Izumi told me. Try and get some things straight in my head. Kagome can look at this stuff calmer than I can. I was hoping after we had eaten..._  
Landing lightly on his toes on the path, he rounded a bend, coming into another clearing...  
And froze.  
Ahead of him, DarkWind and Kagome stood, side by side, the Kageri slightly behind her, turned so he was looking at her. The strong wind that was buffeting them both played with their clothing and their hair, sometimes gusting hard enough to threaten to pull them from their feet, yet neither seemed to notice.  
InuYasha's eyes could make out the pale blues of the winds and current, twisting serpentine about the two figures in the field, moving lazily, much like his own Wind Scar.  
The Kageri's eyes were red, glowing intently as he watched Kagome.  
Kagome's eyes were closed, her face tipped up slightly, hands clenched in concentration.  
The Shikon was hovering just beneath her chin again, glowing a pale blue, the string wavering lazily in the air. Even from where he stood, InuYasha could see the blue glow of the gem reflecting off Kagome's throat, and as he watched, the gem sent out a faint pulse.  
"Godsdamnit," InuYasha cursed, and started over towards them.  
"Hey, Kagome, you could have told me you were taking off!"  
Kagome didn't stir, but DarkWind turned towards him, and spoke, his voice faint.  
"Nushi-Kagome cannot hear you right now, InuYasha-Warrior. We are concentrating."  
InuYasha crossed his arms, "Hmph, I can see that. You guys just about finished?"  
"Not just yet...."  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome, who hadn't even opened her eyes at his voice. His ears flattened slightly as he studied her.  
_She doesn't even know I'm here. I could have been some demon that just waltzed up, and she'd be helpless! Damnit, I wish she'd give up this stupid idea of using the Shikon!_  
InuYasha turned his gaze now on DarkWind. The Kageri had his eyes closed again, standing beside Kagome.  
InuYasha felt the Shikon again put out a very faint pulse.  
"Just what the hell is it you're doing, anyway? You're not attacking anything."  
DarkWind's voice was distant, as he concentrated, "I am helping Nushi-Kagome simply handle the power of the Shikon. She is simply getting used to the feel of activating it. Please, InuYasha-Warrior, I must give all my concentration to Nushi, this is complicated."  
InuYasha snorted, then honed in on something the Kageri had said.  
"Wait, you said you're _helping_ Kagome handle the power? I thought you said you couldn't use it!"  
DarkWind's brow furrowed as he tried to keep his attention divided, "I cannot speak now. Please, stop disturbing me."  
"Hey, I asked you a question!" InuYasha snarled, and reached out, grabbing the Kageri's shoulder roughly, and giving it a shake, "Or are you just trying to trick Kagome into-"  
The Kageri's eyes flew open, but he turned, not even seeing InuYasha, turning all his attention to Kagome, his long braid flying out as he turned.  
Kagome's eyes had flown open at the same time, and InuYasha had just a second to see her eyes were no longer the dark colour they normally were, but were a pale blue - the same colour as the Shikon.  
Kagome suddenly gave an ear-splitting shriek, and fell over backwards, tendrils of blue electricity snapping over her body, popping and crackling as she fell, to hit the ground, hard, where she lay, dazed.  
InuYasha cried out, and reached for her, when he was suddenly grabbed hard by the front of his haori.  
The hanyou found himself spun in place, suddenly face to face with DarkWind. The Kageri's eyes were blazing red, the symbol around and under his eye seeming to stand out stark against the Kageri's skin.  
_"I told you not to disturb me! You threatened Nushi!"_  
_"Godsdamnit, get your hands off me!"_ InuYasha reached back with a fist, and swung out, intending to catch the Kageri's face, but DarkWind raised a hand, and caught InuYasha's fist in his hand, stopping him cold.  
_"You could have cost Nushi her life, you fool!"_  
_"I said get your hands off!"_  
The colour of DarkWind's eyes brightened for a second, a vivid red, and then he swallowed back his anger and fury, breathing hard, squeezing shut his eyes until he was able to get himself in control.  
When he looked up at InuYasha again, his eyes were the usual black with a hint of red within. His voice bordered on the edge of fury, but was controlled.  
"InuYasha-Warrior. You will _never_ again force my concentration away from Nushi when she is handling the Shikon, until she is able to control it entirely on her own. I do not wish to harm you, but I will _not_ allow your pig-headedness to threaten her safety."  
InuYasha only grinned, aware he had made the Kageri angry, "You wanna fight, then? Is that it?"  
DarkWind's face darkened, and he glanced to the side, looking at something, "Is that truly what you want right now?"  
InuYasha followed his gaze, and suddenly realized Kagome hadn't opened her eyes yet.  
"Kagome?"  
DarkWind looked back at InuYasha, and spoke lowly, "You love her, yes. But your anger is a great threat to her, InuYasha-Warrior."  
"You son of a bitch. You don't tell me-"  
"I am letting you go now. I trust I will never again have to explain the importance of what I do?"  
DarkWind loosened his grip.  
InuYasha wanted to run to Kagome, to make sure she was ok, but the demon half of him still hurt that he had been so easily bested by the Kageri, before a fight even took place.  
He took one parting shot, launching a fist at the Kageri.  
There was a sudden flash of light, and InuYasha blinked.  
Suddenly he was falling.  
Freezing water took his breath away when he hit, sending a shock through his entire body, right down to the core. InuYasha flailed about, looking for a surface for a second, before finally getting his senses about him.  
Kicking for the surface above him, he stuck his head out of the water, taking in a gasping breath, looking about.  
"What the...how did I ...where is..." his breath plumed in the air as he spoke. InuYasha looked over his shoulder, and in the distance, saw a huge looming mountain, dark purple with snow on it's peak.  
InuYasha blinked, and then ground his teeth, "That son of a-!"

Kagome groaned.  
"Nushi? Are you ok?"  
Blinking her eyes, rubbing her throbbing head, she looked up to see DarkWind kneeling beside her, a very concerned look on his face.  
Kagome sighed softly, "I guess I'm still really bad at this."  
"No, Nushi, you were doing wonderfully."  
"Kagome? What's going on?"  
She turned to see Sango running towards them, "What happened?"  
DarkWind carefully picked up Kagome, and turned towards Sango, "There was a slight incident as Nushi-Kagome was practicing handling the Shikon. But she is well, I believe."  
Kagome nodded.  
Sango nodded, and looked around, "Where's InuYasha? Shippo said he came this way....and I thought I heard him yelling a few minutes before."  
DarkWind sighed. Kagome blinked up at him, "InuYasha was here?"  
"Yes, Nushi. And after I told him I could not speak to him at the moment because I was helping you handle the power of the Shikon. InuYasha...in his usual fashion...grabbed me and demanded I speak to him."  
The Kageri looked down at Kagome, "Forgive me, Nushi. I was momentarily distracted, and as such, you were forced to take the whole load of the Shikon's power. I failed you."  
"InuYasha's so hot-headed," Sango sighed.  
Kagome sighed as well, "It's ok, DarkWind. You didn't really have a choice. InuYasha should have known better. Where is he, anyway, did he run off?"  
"Er...."  
The two women looked at DarkWind, who was looking somewhat uneasy at the moment.  
"I confess....I lost my temper with him, Nushi."  
Kagome blinked, "You...where is he? He's ok, right? You didn't-"  
"Oh! No, no, I did not hurt him, Nushi! I simply...moved him."  
"Moved him?"  
"Yes."  
"Where?"  
"North."  
Sango blinked, "North?"  
"Yes. Oh not far! Just a day's walk. I am sure InuYasha-Warrior will be back within a few hours, with his speed of running. And I did not send him anywhere where he could be harmed. In fact, Nushi, I made sure there was a nice lake beneath him so his fall would not harm him."  
DarkWind blinked to see Sango and Kagome staring at him in astonishment, and then start to nervously giggle.  
"That's kinda funny," Sango said weakly, "I feel sorry for him, but I wish I could have seen his face..."  
Kagome nodded, making herself stop giggling as well. InuYasha was going to be furious...  
"DarkWind, when he comes back, make yourself scarce until I can calm him down a little, ok? He's going to be so furious you did that to him."  
DarkWind bowed his head, "Yes Nushi. I _did_ make certain he would not be harmed, I promise you. I was just so angry..."  
_Hoooo boy..._


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost evening when InuYasha finally made his way back to the little camp. As predicted, he was utterly furious.  
He said nothing to anyone, his face a mask of fury, and just bore straight down on DarkWind, reaching for his Tetsusaiga.  
Kagome blinked, and jumped up, standing in front of DarkWind, her arms out, "Don't!"  
"Get the hell out of the way, Kagome!" InuYasha snarled, pulling out the massive blade, "I'm gonna take his head clean off his body!"  
"You'll do no such thing! Just give it a rest!"  
"_Give it a rest?!"_ InuYasha's voice almost cracked with outrage, "He dumped me in the middle of a freezing lake, miles away from here!"  
"Yeah....well....that was a little extreme, I admit..." Kagome sighed, looking over her shoulder at the Kageri, "Go for now, please?"  
DarkWind sighed as well.  
_~Nushi, how am I supposed to protect you if you are constantly telling me to leave?~_ The Kageri's voice was disconcerted in her head.  
_~Just go.~_  
Kagome felt the Kageri's unhappiness as he _phased_ out, almost seeming to melt in place a split second before simply vanishing.  
InuYasha turned his anger on her, "And I told you _never_ to get between me and my opponant, Kagome! _Ever!_"  
"DarkWind was not your oppona-"  
_"HAH!"_  
Kagome sighed, putting a hand over her face in a "help me" stance.  
It had turned into a very warm evening, and she still wore her shorts, T-shirt, and sandals. She noticed InuYasha didn't seem to be noticing the warmth at all, and inwardly cringed.  
_Just how cold **was** it where DarkWind dropped him?_  
Lowering her hand, Kagome stared at InuYasha, a dissapointed look on her face.  
Catching sight of it, InuYasha blinked, and took a step forward, "Don't you look at me like that! I'm the innocent victim here!"  
_" 'Innocent'?"_  
"You know what I mean!"  
"Wait," Miroku was just stepping forward, "Why did DarkWind send you off somewhere, InuYasha?"  
"Because I got angry at him for using the Shikon!"  
Miroku blinked, looking startled, _"That thing was using the Shikon!?"_  
"No no no!" Kagome yelled, her hands in fists, "He was not! He was helping _me_ control it! And after he told InuYasha to stop bothering him so he could keep helping me, InuYasha grabbed him and broke his concentration! And _I_ got all the Shikon's powers dumped on me!"  
"You shouldn't be using that thing anyway!" InuYasha hollared back.  
Kagome turned to him, almost nose-to-nose, "Will you shup up about that!? I'm going to use it, so get used to it!"  
Miroku startled everyone by suddenly shouting as well, "_DarkWind must not be allowed to get in contact with the Shikon!"_  
Kagome turned from InuYasha, the hanyou's face registering a look of justification.  
"Miroku," Kagome said, "DarkWind doesn't _want_ the Shikon! He's told you that!"  
"Yes, that's what he's said, Kagome! But you can't possibly believe anything he says!"  
Now Sango stepped forward, "Miroku, you promised me you wouldn't do this anymore!"  
"Sango, I promised you that I wouldn't _needlessly_ pursue DarkWind, but this hardly the case! If DarkWind uses the Shikon, he'll be a hundred times worse than he is now!"  
"DarkWind is not bad, Miroku!"  
"Sango, you can't still think-"  
"Yes I can! I know him better than you do!"  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean!?"  
_"It means I actually take the time to talk to him instead of just judging him all the time!"  
"And you expect that thing to tell you the truth, Sango? You know better!"  
"All I know is that you're acting horribly, and for no good reason! You're acting paranoid!"  
"Paranoid, am I!?"_  
InuYasha and Kagome just stood there, staring at Miroku and Sango in mute shock. Shippo jumped up onto InuYasha shoulder, blinking, "When did you guys lose out in a screaming match to _them_?"  
"Yes, you are! You're judging DarkWind for no good reason, other than that he's a Kageri!"  
"That alone is reason enough, Sango!"  
"That's what some people say about demons, Miroku, or half-demons!" InuYasha suddenly found himself being pointed at by Sango, and he backed up a step, blinking.  
The monk's voice was still angry, "That's not the same thing!"  
"Why isn't it?"  
"Demons and half-demons can still be good or bad. They still have a choice in the matter! Kageri were _created_ dark! They don't have any choice in the matter, they are simply evil!"  
Sango turned from Miroku, her arms crossed, a perfect imitation of Kagome, "That's not true and you know it, Miroku. No one is _born_ evil. It's always a choice. And DarkWind saved my life, remember?"  
"Sango, I explained that to you! He did that because he didn't want Kagome to be angry at him and banish him!"  
Sango glared at the monk, "I think he's right. I think you _ are_ paranoid!"  
"Well perhaps it's for the best! At least _one_ of us is thinking clearly!"  
"You're just acting stupid!"  
"Oh am I?"  
Sango began to walk away from the others, an extremely pissed-off look on her face. Miroku followed, and the two of them continued to argue as they went, their voices getting more and distant.  
_Please don't fight, guys,_ Kagome thought unhappily, _Not over this. DarkWind's not dangerous. Please, Miroku._  
Kagome turned to InuYasha, and was a little relieved to see the hanyou was as uncomfortable at seeing the other two fighting as she was. Shippo jumped down from InuYasha's shoulder and followed - at a safe distance - behind Miroku and Sango.  
InuYasha spoke, his voice a little awed, "Wow..."  
"Yeah..."  
Pause.  
InuYasha sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a second, sliding each hand up the opposite sleeve. Glancing at him, Kagome fell silent to see the hanyou's brow furrowed slightly. She suddenly realized he was actively trying to push past their own argument.  
InuYasha opened his eyes, and spoke again, this time his voice more normal, "Can I talk to you, Kagome?"  
"Uh...yeah.."  
"I mean...somewhere else?"  
_Why oh why can't he just **deal** with it? I don't want to talk about-_  
"It's about Izumi."  
"...Oh. Uh, yeah, of course!"  
She motioned for him to walk, and he turned, heading a little ways off the path, to sit below a large tree. As they settled, Kagome watched InuYasha's face. He seemed distracted, deep in thought about something. She started to feel a little uneasy. Surely he hadn't found out something bad about the woman? She seemed so nice!  
Kagome sat, "InuYasha?"  
The hanyou was sitting cross-legged, and was looking down at his own feet, a thoughtful look on his face. Kagome knew him well enough to know he was gathering his thoughts, trying to put them into order, so she fell silent, patiently waiting.  
After a few minutes, he started to speak. He told her about the strange being he had met, the one who told him that he could show InuYasha some "interesting" things about Izumi...for a price of his own blood. He told Kagome about finally agreeing...paying the price. Told her about what he had learned.  
Kagome spoke softly, "So...Izumi knew your parents? Both of them?"  
"Yeah...she...she really loved my mother. And Mother loved her too, I could see. They were like sisters. Like...like you and Sango. And she loved my Father, too. Not _that_ way, like a brother."  
"That must have been a shock, InuYasha."  
"Yeah, you can say that. Even Sesshomaru was shocked."  
Kagome blinked, leaning forward a little, "He was there too?"  
InuYasha frowned, "Yeah. Probably trying to find out how to kill her, that lousey..."  
Kagome leaned back, _I don't think so, InuYasha. Not at all..._  
The wind rose a little, causing the branches above them to sway. Kagome glanced at InuYasha's face...saw he was again working something out in his mind.  
Kagome glanced down at the grass before her, waiting. A little yellow beetle began to crawl over her foot, calmly making it's way over the mountain that had appeared before it. She smiled.  
"She wanted to raise me."  
Kagome blinked, looking up at InuYasha.  
His face was turned away from her a little, his usual defense against strong emotions, unable to face someone directly. Golden eyes were soft and distant, as he looked at something only he could see. Kagome could see the open emotion on his face, and pushed back an urge to reach out and brush back his bangs.  
"She did?"  
"...Yeah. Argued with Amaterasu over it. Wanted to help us after Father died, and....when she found out that Mother was going to die...she wanted to raise me."  
Silence. The tiny beetle reached the grass on the other side of her foot, and continued his own journey.  
"How...do you feel about that?"  
InuYasha startled her by snorting, but smiling, "I dunno. Stupid, isn't it?"  
Kagome's voice was gentle, "No. Not really. That's a powerful thing to hear. Especially after...you had such a hard life."  
Silence. A bird called in the distance.  
"She followed me."  
InuYasha's voice was faint, as if he was talking more to himself than her.  
"InuYasha?"  
"Izumi. She followed me. She found me even though she wasn't supposed to. And protected me, when she could."  
"Oh InuYasha."  
The wind in the leaves, above.  
"I feel stupid."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I didn't know she was there."  
Kagome smiled gently, "You were just a little kid, InuYasha. And Izumi's...Izumi. If she didn't want you to know she was there, there was no way you would have."  
"Yeah...I guess..."  
Silence again.  
Kagome spoke softly, "Are you ok?"  
InuYasha glanced at her, golden eyes troubled. He gave a half-hearted shrug, looking away again. Kagome was suddenly hit with a sense of sadness. InuYasha had always been such a blow-hard, so bigger than life. Lately he was so...low. And she knew it wasn't all because of the split between them. It was everything. The Shadelings, everything.  
"I don't know how to feel," he suddenly admitted lowly, startling her again, "It's all so mixed up, you know?"  
He started talking, in a rush, trying to get it all out, "All this time I thought I had been alone...and I _was_...but there was someone out there who had still cared for me...and I didn't even know she _existed_...and from time to time she protected me...and she even _loved_ me...but I wasn't allowed to know she existed because I had to learn some stupid crap that apparently I couldn't have learned if I had been with her...and when I see her now, I feel weird, because she looks at me and I can see that she _cares_ for me still, and I..I don't know how _I'm_ supposed to feel about _her_. I love her for loving my mother, and being there for her, and....and it's weird but it's like I feel _something_ when I'm talking to her, like I can _sense_ she's sort of family and that makes me nervous because I _don't_ know her!"  
He took a deep breath.  
"Wow..." Kagome breathed gently.  
InuYasha looked at her, irritable, a faint blush on his face.  
"No no, it's ok," she hurriedly went on, "That was just a lot of talk from you."  
He looked away suddenly, angry, and she realized this was affecting him a lot more than she thought.  
"InuYasha....you can't feel any right or wrong way. They're your _feelings_. They're hard to control. And I don't think anyone else would feel any different in your position. Don't be upset that you're confused."  
InuYasha closed his eyes for a second, then looked at her, and Kagome saw he looked lost.  
"Really?"  
"Really. I don't think Izumi suddenly expects you to just welcome her with open arms. She may have been there for you all those years...but she's a stranger to _you_. I'm sure in time your feelings towards her will settle more, and you'll either never feel close to her, or you will. But it's going to take time. Don't...you know...feel guilty or anything."  
InuYasha took a deep breath, letting it out slowly in an exhale of relief, "Thanks."  
Kagome smiled, "Any time."  
InuYasha looked up at the branches above them.  
Kagome thought for a second, then spoke, "So Sesshomaru was there."  
InuYasha blinked, and looked down at her. He spoke, suddenly a little testy, "Yeah, and Sango told me about your little _thoughts_ about him. There is no way Sesshomaru is listening to anyone, even Izumi! She's more powerful that he is, and it's annoying the living _hell_ out of him, and he wants to kill her!"  
"I don't think-"  
"I'm going to be keeping a close eye on him, you can be sure of _that_!"  
Kagome smiled, "I don't think Izumi has anything to fear from Sesshomaru, if he _is_ trying anything. She's almost a Goddess in her own right."  
InuYasha suddenly grinned, "Man, I would love to be there when he tries something and she flattens him."  
Kagome sighed.  
InuYasha glanced at her, and fell silent for a second. He looked away, searching for something to talk about. He glanced back at her, and spoke lowly.  
"I'm....sorry."  
Kagome blinked at him, "InuYasha?"  
The hanyou looked away again, "For...earlier."  
Kagome fell silent, and nodded.  
InuYasha spoke, "I just...you know how much I hate to see you using that thing."  
"I know," she said, softly.  
InuYasha looked at her again, "Are you ok? Really?"  
"Well....yeah, I'm ok now. I had a headache there for a while, but...I'm fine."  
He looked away in silence for a short while, then spoke again, his eyes on the trees around them.  
"Are you...I mean, do you...is the..."  
"InuYasha?"  
"Are you finding it any easier?"  
"Oh. Well...yeah, actually. DarkWind is really helping me, you know." Kagome spoke softly, trying to get InuYasha to understand the importance to her of the Kageri, "He can hold a lot of the power for me, and he gives me a little at a time."  
She could see he was irritated, but was surprised to see he was trying very hard to push it past him, "I uh....I thought he couldn't use the Shikon, though."  
"Well, he can't. He...it's kinda hard to explain, but...it's like me holding the Tetsusaiga, I guess. I mean, it's just an old sword for me, you know? I can pick it up and carry it to you, and when you take it, it turns into the big sword. So it's like that. DarkWind can hold the power, but he can't really _do_ anything with it...other than just hand it to me."  
"What does it feel like, Kagome?"  
She looked at him, and was startled to see he was honestly curious.  
"You...really want to know?"  
He shrugged, defensive, crossing his arms, "Well...you're using it now, so...I just...I'm curious, is all. Not a crime, is it?"  
Kagome smiled, "No, it's not. It's like....it's...." she fell silent for a second, and huffed.  
"It's like I have this power....but I can only hold a little at a time, you know? Like a long ribbon, almost. One that hums. And tingles. If I try to hold it all at once, it just falls all over the place, big long loops that trip me up. But if DarkWind hands it to me really really slowly, I can take it and fold it back and forth, so it's easier to handle."  
She looked at his face, and blinked to see he was looking at her with a bemused expression.  
_"A ribbon?!"_  
Suddenly defensive, Kagome turned, crossing her arms, "You asked! That's the best way I can describe it!"  
"Ok, ok, that's fine! It's good!"  
Kagome looked back at him, at his worried expression, and half heartedly smiled, looking away again.  
_You're still trying, aren't you, InuYasha? Still trying to win me back. Going out of your way to be polite and considerate?_  
She silently sighed, closing her eyes, _Don't do this to yourself, please._  
There was a long silence, and Kagome was just about to stand up, when he spoke again.  
"Is everything ok in your world, Kagome?"  
"Uh...huh?"  
"You said we all had to lie low, remember? After we killed that demon in your world? The Pleese aren't bothering you or anything, are they?"  
Kagome smiled, "Oh! No...I was completely in disguise, so I should be ok. It was more _you_ I was worried about. Next time you visit you can't wear your normal clothing. The red really shows up, and the police might be looking for that. Your hair was all splattered with the demon's blood, so that should be ok."  
He nodded.  
"I'm actually more worried about the well."  
InuYasha looked at her, alarmed, "It's not acting up, is it?"  
"No, no, just...it's open all the time now, you know? Grandpa says he has it guarded with his spells and charms, but...well..Grandpa means well, but his power's not exactly up to Kaede's. I think I should visit her really soon and get some charms and things to try and keep demons here from wandering over there."  
InuYasha nodded, "Good idea. I had been worried that...you know...it was trying to close itself up or something again."  
"No...Sokai really opened it for good, I think. Her powers are pretty impressive."  
"Yeah..."  
They fell silent again. A bird called overhead.  
"Um...Kagome?"  
She looked at him, "Yes?"  
InuYasha studied his feet, "I...I never did...thank you for...what happened with Jiro."  
Kagome fell silent for a few minutes, and then spoke softly, "You don't have to."  
"Yeah I do."  
Kagome regarded her own feet, unsure of where else to look. That memory was burned in her brain. When she had walked down the path towards where Jiro, the boy from her own world, said his own portal back was. Because her well was broken, and she couldn't get home. She had been going to use Jiro's...only....  
When she had stepped over the hill...she had seen Jiro with his sword. Towering over InuYasha, who had been in his human form then. And she had instantly known what was happening. That Jiro had been the spy that had told the Shadelings so much. That he had somehow, for some reason, been bribed to join their side. And now he was going to kill InuYasha.  
Kagome had known that with Jiro's death, her own way home was gone forever. She didn't know where his portal was, or if it would even work for her.  
But she hadn't hesitated.  
Even through the tears that formed, Kagome knew that nothing except InuYasha mattered. They were no longer together, but he would always be a friend to her....and her friends meant everything.  
Releasing the bowstring had been so easy. And it had been so easy plucking another arrow from her quiver...and another. And had watched as Jiro had fallen over dead on his back.  
It was shortly after that that InuYasha had gone to get Sokai, and had used the little Wolf Demon girl to open her own portal.  
"Well...I mean I....God InuYasha, I couldn't just let you die! Jiro was obviously going to cut you down! It's not like I really had a choice."  
InuYasha was silent.  
Kagome sighed, and spoke gently, "You're my friend, InuYasha. Your life is worth more to me than a way back home. No matter how badly I wanted to go home...I wasn't about to let you _die_ for it!"  
She fell silent again. The police had been looking for Jiro, back in her world. It had been so awful, the first time she had seen his picture on the screen, had seen them looking for him. And to know she had killed him. Kagome had had to try and deal with the fact that she was a murderer...she had killed someone...not a demon, but a person. A human.  
_It doesn't matter,_ she thought firmly, ignoring the horrible feeling in her stomach, _He was going to kill InuYasha. He...he was a human, but he was evil, and I had no other choice. To save InuYasha, I had to kill Jiro.  
And I'd do it again._  
"Still....thank you."  
Kagome nodded, "You're welcome. Come on, we should head back. I really hope Sango and Miroku aren't still fighting."

They walked back to the camp, noticing that the demon-slayer and the monk were absent. Shippo was there, as was Kirara. The little Kitsune looked unhappy.  
"Shippo?"  
"Oh Kagome!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Miroku and Sango had a terrible fight!" Shippo cried, hopping up onto Kagome's shoulder, "They yelled and yelled, and finally Miroku left!"  
"Left? what do you mean, left? For where?"  
"He said something about going down into the nearest village for a while, to find some company."  
"He _what?!"_ Kagome blinked, "Oh no. Oh he couldn't have. Are you sure that's what he said, Shippo?"  
The Kitsune nodded, "He said something about looking for female company that wasn't so waspish, whatever that means."  
"Oh that _idiot!"_ Kagome cried, "Why would he want to go and do something like that now!?"  
InuYasha sighed. 


	3. Chapter 3

The day wore on, and night came.  
There was no sign of Sango.  
Kagome started pacing back and forth in the camp, chewing on her thumbnail.  
InuYasha watched her, feeling uneasy as well.  
Why did the monk have to say that, and take off? What the hell was the matter with him?! He was always telling InuYasha how much he cared for Sango now, that he wasn't interested in other women anymore. What the hell made him go and do something as stupid as that?  
Kagome suddenly turned, and looked at InuYasha.  
"InuYasha?"  
He stood, "Uh...yeah?"  
"I want you to go and find Miroku."  
InuYasha blinked, "You what? Kagome, I can't just-"  
"Yes you can! Go find him! See what he's doing!"  
InuYasha grew annoyed, "I can't just..._I don't **want** to know what he's doing, damnit!"_  
"We need to find out-"  
Defensive, InuYasha crossed his arms, "It's none of our business!"  
"Keep your voice down, Sango is probably still around here somewhere..."  
InuYasha stepped closer to Kagome so he could be heard better, "I can't just go running after him!"  
"Why not?"  
"Guys don't do that sort of thing!"  
Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Oh so guys don't tell their friends when they're about to do something really really stupid?"  
"It's none of my business!"  
"Don't you care about Sango?"  
"Of _course_ I do, but-"  
"I'm not asking you to go down there and drag Miroku out by his feet! Just...go look around. See if he's really...really.."  
InuYasha turned red, "I am _not_ going to go down there and _spy_ on Miroku!"  
They continued to argue, moving automatically untill they were almost nose to nose, voices in that insane "whisper-yelling" level, "I'm not asking you to _spy_ on him, just go see what he's doing!"  
_"That's the same thing!"_  
_"No it's not!"_  
"Forget it!"  
"_Fine!_ I'll ask DarkWind."  
Grinding his teeth, InuYasha made a fist, "_Fine! I'll go!_"  
Kagome turned and looked at him, confused, "You just said-"  
_"Forget what I said, listen to what I'm saying! I'll go!"_  
Kagome fell silent for a second, and silently sighed.  
_You hate DarkWind that much, InuYasha, that you'll do something you don't want to do just because I might ask him?_  
She nodded, and the hanyou snorted, turning, crossing his arms again, once more going into his defensive stance "This has got to be the _most insane_ thing you have _ever_ asked me to do, Kagome! _Ever!_"  
"I...thank you."  
InuYasha glanced at her over his shoulder, his anger dissapating, and sighed, "Yeah..."  
Cursing under his breath, he started down the path towards the closest village.

InuYasha walked along the path, arms crossed. He felt extremely stupid to be going down into the village to see if the monk was actually with another woman. What was he supposed to say to Miroku when he asked InuYasha what he was doing there?  
_Maybe I'll get lucky and he won't even see me. Damnit Miroku, thanks a lot._  
The hanyou grumbled under his breath as the village came into view. The sun was just going down, and firelight could be seen in the windows of the small huts and doorways. Children ran here and there outside, laughing and calling to each other.  
InuYasha stood on the hillside, looking down.  
_What happens if they take one look at me and panic?_ he thought to himself, _You didn't think about that, did you, Kagome?_  
He sighed.  
InuYasha blinked as a familiar scent came over his nose, and he turned, scenting into the wind.  
_Kikyo?_  
He froze, undecided. Part of him was curious as to what she was doing here...he hadn't seen her around in a while....part of him wanted to go see her....and part of him was afraid, as if Kagome was hiding nearby and would be watching.  
_Forget it,_ he thought savagely, turning back to the village, _I said I was going to go find Miroku, and I am, I-_  
"InuYasha?"  
He turned.  
Kikyo was stepping out from the bushes onto the path behind him. She moved warily, glancing around for a second. In her hand she carried her bow, and a quiver was on her back.  
"Kikyo?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I...uh..." he pointed towards the village below, not quite sure what to say. _Well, hey, I'm heading down there to go spy on a friend, how are you?_  
Kikyo looked over his shoulder, and nodded, "I just came from there. A nice place, if small. Where are your friends?"  
"They're..back there...somewhere." He cursed himself for sounding stupid. He found himself studying her face, as if looking for something. But he didn't really know what.  
"Did you see Miroku down there?" he blurted.  
"The monk? I..I may have, but I was in a hurry. I'm tracking something. Is he ill?"  
"No. I'm just...looking for him."  
Silence.  
InuYasha watched her, feeling confused inside. He tried to search within himself, to see how he felt about her, but it was too chaotic. Part of him still felt something for her, he could feel that, but....there was an overpowering sense of unease there, too. As if she was off-limits to him. It was as if he was expecting Kagome to jump out of the bushes at any second, glaring at him.  
Kagome's voice came to him, then, distant, like a ghost:  
_"I was thinking...I mean...maybe I could...use the Shikon Jewel. I might be able to bring her back, InuYasha. I could try...if you wanted me to."_  
_Bring her...back?_  
"Why are you staring at me, InuYasha?"  
"What? Oh..sorry. Hey...Kikyo?"  
"Yes?"  
InuYasha paused, unsure of how to ask. Would she even want to come back? Well...that was a stupid question, wasn't it? Who _wouldn't_ want to come back? Did...he want her back?  
"Did you know Naraku is back?"  
Kikyo blinked, gasping, and InuYasha winced, flattening his ears. That was a little blunt, even for him.  
Kikyo looked shaken, her face paler than normal, "He...he's _back_?"  
"...Yeah."  
"How is that possible? You said he was dead, InuYasha!"  
"He was! He was...we killed him. I don't really know _how_ he came back, but..."  
"That's impossible! Why didn't I feel his presence?"  
"I...don't think he's a half-demon anymore."  
Pause. Kikyo studied him closely, walking towards him, "What do you mean?"  
"He...he's something else, now, I'm pretty sure. Not human, not demon, not hanyou...something else. We've been seeing these...powerful people lately...they're not from this world, even. They..." he rubbed his face, "Look, it's confusing, but I think he's taken up with them. I don't know if he's still gonna be after you or not just...I wanted you to know."  
Kikyo studied him quietly for a few minutes, intently, and then slowly nodded. InuYasha paused, not sure what to say or do, until she spoke again.  
"Does Kagome still have the Shikon Jewel?"  
"Yeah, she does."  
"So she's still alive."  
InuYasha blinked, "Well..yeah, she..."  
"I hope you're being careful not to let these...new people...get close to the Shikon, InuYasha."  
"Of course I am!"  
Kikyo studied him, as if not quite sure, and then started to turn, "You had better go find your friend before it gets too dark, InuYasha. And I must go...I have some hunting to do."  
InuYasha blinked, "Hunting?"  
Kikyo paused, and looked over her shoulder, "Not that it's any business of yours, but yes. I'm hunting a powerful dark creature. I have been told that it's wandering these lands, and I'm getting ready to kill it."  
InuYasha frowned, "You'll be careful?"  
Kikyo gazed at him with contempt, and reached over her shoulder, into her quiver. She pulled out a handful of arrows, and showed him, "As you can see, I am quite prepared."  
InuYasha's eyes moved over the strange arrows, confused at the white arrowheads for a second, until he realized with a shock that they were all made of white jade.  
"That...that's white Jade, isn't it?" he asked, feeling numb.  
"That's correct, InuYasha. I'm surprised you recognised it...white jade is not from around here. But it's one of the few things that can harm this creature."  
"What....what's it called?" InuYasha asked faintly.  
"It's called a _Kageri_," Kikyo said levelly, "And it's extremely dangerous. They are black souls from another world. It is my duty to kill one if I encounter it."  
"I..see. What....what should I do if I see one?"  
Kikyo looked at him sharply, and InuYasha prayed he was keeping his face neutral. He knew he was terrible at lying.  
"If you see one, InuYasha, be very careful. Their powers are immense, much more powerful than a demon. In fact...I'll be blunt and tell you not to tangle with one. I would appreciate it if you let me know if you find one. They can only be harmed with white jade."  
"And you'll just...kill it, then? With the jade?"  
"That's right. I...I might actually need your help, InuYasha." The Priestess looked suddenly uneasy.  
InuYasha blinked, "What?"  
Kikyo slid the arrows back into her quiver, "Kageri attach themselves to humans, like leeches. Often the human cannot see that the Kageri is evil. And the death of the Kageri can be very painful to the human."  
"Painful?"  
"Yes. The human usually fights back against the attack on the Kageri. I...might be needing your help against whoever this Kageri is attached itself to. Could I...call on you?"  
InuYasha stared at Kikyo with a terrible sense of dread crawling over him. Kikyo was hunting DarkWind? That would put her up against Kagome. And what did she mean by "painful"? What would happen if Kikyo killed DarkWind?  
"Uh..yeah, of course. Kikyo, I..."  
"Yes?"  
He faltered for a second, then spoke carefully, "I think I know where the Kageri is."  
Kikyo blinked, "What?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well? Where is it?"  
"It..."  
"InuYasha?"  
InuYasha's fists, hidden by the long sleeves of his haori, clenched.  
"I saw it over by the Santimi River. It almost looked human, but it had...um..something..." he pointed vaguely to his face.  
"Yes!" Kikyo nodded, "They have marks on their faces, showing they are Kageri!"  
"The Santimi River is several days away from here, I shall have to hurry. InuYasha...did you get it's name? It's name can be used against it."  
"It was...uh..."  
He mentally sighed, "I think they called it BloodStar."  
Kikyo digested this, and nodded, "Yes, that would sound accurate."  
Kikyo turned to leave, and paused, looking back at him. When she spoke, her voice was a little softer.  
"Thank you, InuYasha."  
"Yeah...sure..."  
InuYasha watched her go, and deflated inside. He had given her the name of Naraku's Kageri. He wasn't worried about her actually _finding_ BloodStar...it was very unlikely that Naraku would be wandering around in that area anyway. And if Naraku _was_ going to start hounding Kikyo again...it didn't really matter where the Priestess was.  
But he didn't want Kagome and Kikyo fighting with each other. And he had a very bad feeling that Kagome _would_ fight Kikyo over DarkWind.  
InuYasha sighed deeply, running a hand over his face. Things were just getting worse and worse.

The stars had come out by this time, a bright moon filling the sky. People in the village were starting to light torches on poles to light pathways, and the occasional paper lantern.  
InuYasha stepped into the village, and paused, almost waiting for the screaming to start, or the attacking.  
He was startled when no one did either of these things. One young woman approached him cautiously, but in a friendly manner.  
"Can I help you, sir?"  
"Yeah, uh...I'm looking for a monk...named Miroku. I don't know if he was here or-"  
"Oh yes, he's here. Are you a friend of his?"  
"Yeah..."  
"He was kind enough to bless our village earlier. We were being troubled by small demons, causing mischief. We were very glad he showed up."  
"Uh..ok. Thanks, I was just..."  
"I'll take you to him, if you wish."  
"No! I mean...if he's busy... I mean with som- if he's indisp- it's fine! I just wanted to know if he was here."  
"Are you sure?" the young woman looked confused, "He bought some things, and dissapeared a short while ago, but I do know he's here."  
"He _bought_ something. I don't think we're talking about the same monk."  
"About your age in looks? Charming, kindly? Black hair, dark eyes?"  
"Well..I guess...was there something odd about his hand?"  
"Why yes! He was wearing prayer beads and some material around-"  
InuYasha sighed, "That's him."  
"Well...I can show you-"  
"I'll just..look around, if that's ok..." InuYasha was starting to wish a hole would open up in the ground.  
"Certainly! If I see him, I can tell him you're looking for him?"  
InuYasha put out his hands,"No!"  
"Uh.."  
"I mean...it's...oh nevermind!" InuYasha turned, walking into the village proper, his face red. What the hell was he going to tell Miroku if the monk asked why InuYasha was looking for him? He couldn't very come out and say Kagome sent him to spy on him!  
_Why the hell not? That's exactly what happened! Let Miroku get mad at Kagome, not me!_  
Cautiously, InuYasha moved through the village, keeping his ears and his nose alert for any sign of the monk. He was _not_ going to go peeking into huts and houses. The _last_ thing he needed was to actually _see_ Miroku with some woman. But if the monk was in the village, he was betting his nose would either get his scent, or else his ears would hear his voice. If InuYasha heard more than one voice talking, that would mean Miroku was just talking to some people, and he could take a quick peek, and then get the hell out of there.  
There was a small pond to the side of the village, with pale lillies floating on the surface. Fireflies were starting to flash in the night.  
_Humans need to come with instructions_, InuYasha cursed to himself, _Or labels glued to them warning about instability._  
His nose caught the monk's scent near the pond, and he stopped.  
_Ok...that's Miroku. I'm not hearing anything...so that could be good...or bad._  
InuYasha's ears flicked as he strained, trying to hear something...anything...that would tell him whether or not the monk was alone.  
Nothing.  
Cursing under his breath, InuYasha cautiously crept to the edge of the hut that stood between him and the pond, and cautiously peered around.  
For a second, a split second, InuYasha thought Miroku was sitting on the edge of the pond with his arm around a woman, a really short, round woman. It wasn't for a half second later that he realized Miroku was just leaning back against the outside wall of the hut, with his arm sort of casually slung over some object that the hanyou couldn't quite make out.  
_What the hell...?_  
Miroku lifted his other hand, now holding a small saucer, and took a drink from the liquid within. The smell of sake hit InuYasha's nose, and he leaned forward a little more to get a better look. It was then he realized that Miroku was sitting next to a small barrel of the potent drink, a cloth carrying loop bundled loosely on top of the barrel.  
Miroku caught sight of the crimson figure out of the corner of his eye, and looked up, a broad smile forming on his face.  
"ImuYassa! Come and join me!"  
Blinking, InuYasha stepped out from the side of the hut, looking down at the monk.  
"Uh...hey Miroku."  
Miroku motioned to the pond with the small saucer, "Isn't thish the most beautful pond you've ever sheen?"  
InuYasha blinked again, leaning over a little, "Miroku, are you _drunk_?"  
"What? Of _coursh_ not, ImuYassa! I'm just having a little drink..."  
InuYasha sighed in disgust, plunking down next to the monk, "I think you've had a lot of those little drinks." InuYasha picked up the small barrel, and lightly tilted it. The liquid sloshed faintly within.  
He blinked, "Was this full when you bought it?"  
Miroku nodded, finishing the saucerfull.  
"Alright, I think that's enough for you." InuYasha plunked the barrel on the other side of himself.  
"Hey! I bought that with my own moomy- money, Inyu-"  
"You can't even talk straight, Miroku, that's enough."  
Miroku sighed dismally, horribly put-upon.  
"What the hell are you doing here anyway?"  
Miroku sat up straight, trying to adjust his robes, and doing a poor job of it, "I came here to get some sholidute."  
"Yeah. And made a new friend called sake. I thought you disliked overdrinking, because your old Master is always into it?"  
"Shometimsh a man needs a leddle divershion."  
"Diversion my ass. I'm surprised you can see straight."  
"Don't insult me," Miroku said with a smile, "I'm perfectly able to walk, see?" Miroku attempted to stand up, but after two failed attempts, InuYasha grabbed his shoulder and forced him down, _"Oh just sit still, you idiot."_  
Miroku sighed again.  
They sat together in silence for a few minutes, and then Miroku spoke, "Why are you here anyway, InuYassa?"  
_What the hell..._  
"Kagome made me come and look for you."  
"Just...Kagome?"  
InuYasha looked up at Miroku, who was gazing out at the pond in silence. The monk's face was flushed a little from the drink, but he was quiet. InuYasha cast about for something to say, but found he had nothing.  
"Yeah...Sango's not back from...whereever you two went off to fight."  
Miroku sighed deeply, rubbing his face. He slid his fingers into his bang, the palm of his hand over one eye, and stayed like that for a few minutes, "What a horrible fight."  
InuYasha looked out at the pond, and watched some fireflies dance about. Behind him, in the village proper, children laughed and called to each other, playing games.  
"They usually are," InuYasha said quietly. Now that he was here, looking at Miroku, he was feeling kinda sorry for the monk. Miroku hardly ever drank. Despite his earlier habit of almost robbing his "victims" blind, taking the best food, materials and goods, and despite his taste for the finer things in life, Miroku never seemed overly interested in alcohol. Having visited his home before, and seeing Miroku's Master Mushu, who seemed constantly drunk, InuYasha figured Miroku had had his fill of drink long before he left home.  
Now, seeing him actually drunk, the hanyou wasn't sure just what to say.  
"It jush kept getting worsh and worsh. And I kept thinking "I gotta stop thish, I gotta stop my mouth from shaying thish", but I kept shaying it."  
InuYasha grunted, "Yeah. Been there."  
Miroku lowered his hand, and gazed into his palm, as if looking for answers there, "What'sh _wrong_ with her? Shango's sho _shmart_. Why ish she letting DarkWind _trick_ her so eashily?"  
"I don't know, Miroku."  
Miroku put his head back against the hut with a thud, looking up into the night sky above. He suddenly chuckled, "You want to hear shomething funny?"  
"Uh...I guess." InuYasha answered warily.  
"We were fighing...and I shaid shomething about Shango being too eashily shwayed by DarkWind's looksh. And she mentioned how I wash a womanizer. So I shaid I would come here and find a woman, then. So I did. I came down here, and I wash flirting with them...and they're all sho lovely. And this one woman, ImuYassa, thish one woman, she came up to me, and she asked me to shpend the night with her. Just like that!"  
InuYasha flicked his ears, uneasily, "I really don't want to hear this, Miroku."  
But Miroku kept talking, "Sho I shaid yesh, and we went to her place-"  
"Miroku!"  
"And I...couldn't."  
Pause.  
"I jusht...._couldn't_."  
Miroku looked blearily at InuYasha, "Do you undershtand what I'm shaying? I _couldn't_."  
InuYasha suddenly turned crimson to match his clothing, _"Hey, if you've got a problem, I don't want to hear-"_  
_No, ImuYassa!_ That'sh not what I mean, you idiot." Miroku rubbed his face again, "I mean...I jusht kept sheeing Shango's face....over and over."  
Silence.  
"And I felt so damned _guilty_."  
Silence.  
Miroku spoke, his voice quiet, "What am I going to do, ImuYassa?"  
InuYasha looked at Miroku, and sighed deeply. The monk looked lost and confused. He stood up, "Stay here."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Just stay here a second."  
InuYasha walked off, leaving Miroku sprawled out by the pond.  
The monk watched as the fireflies danced around the lillies, and closed his eyes, sighing. He remembered a night when he and Sango had been sitting talking, a night like this, and the fireflies had been dancing around her head, like stars.  
He opened his eyes when InuYasha walked back, blinking as the hanyou plunked himself down and picked up the small barrel of sake. InuYasha opened the spigot at the bottom, and put a clay cup under it.  
"What are you doing, ImuYassa?"  
InuYasha's voice was self-mocking, and angry, "What's it look like? I'm joining you. Only a little saucer's not gonna cut it for me. I get the feeling this is going to be a long night."

Kagome picked up a small pack of noodles and put it back in her backpack for the third time.  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently, "What are you doing?"  
"I'm just rearranging the things in my backpack, Shippo."  
"Well...you've been doing that the last two hours, now. You took everything out and put it back in twice. Can't you make up your mind where you want things?"  
Kagome hung her head, "This is insane. Where is he?"  
Shippo spoke, "Oh, it's Sango!"  
Kagome looked up to see the demon-slayer come walking into the camp. She kept her eyes on Kagome, and knelt beside her. Kagome knew that look, pinning one's gaze on another member. Sango was trying very hard not to look around for Miroku.  
"Hello Kagome, is the training over?"  
Kagome blinked, "UH...yeah...it's been over for some hours now."  
"Oh really? I've been out...doing this and that, you know." Sango smiled brightly.  
"Yeah," Kagome said gently, "Are you hungry, do you want anything?"  
Kirara walked over, and climbed into Sango's lap, mewing softly.  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry."  
"Some tea?"  
"No.."  
"Hey Sango?" Shippo asked innocently, "Why are your eyes red. Have you been crying?"  
Kagome blinked, looking at Shippo, "Shhh."  
"What? Did I say something.."  
Kagome looked at Sango, who was looking down at her knees, her hands clenched tightly together, her head down, bangs hiding her eyes.  
"Sango?" Kagome asked softly.  
Sango was silent for a second, and then her shoulders hitched. Kagome saw a single drop fall from her face, to hit her hand.  
Kagome whispered, "Oh Sango," and touched her shoulder.  
Sango grabbed Kagome, clutching her tight, and started to sob.


	4. Chapter 4

  
"Women have it so eashey!" Miroku complained.  
The monk was lying pretty much flat on his back now, arms out to the sides, looking straight up at the sky.  
InuYasha nodded.  
The hanyou was sitting on the ground, his back to the hut, the clay cup dangling from his hand. He had finished Miroku's small barrel of sake, and now sat musing, gazing out over the pond. There hadn't been enough sake in the barrel to make InuYasha drunk - not enough for a hanyou to get drunk on - but there had been enough to relax him. He was no longer feeling uneasy, his inhibitions were lowered, finding it easy to talk.  
"They just have to look pretty and then they get to choosh which man they want." Miroku said. "They never have to worry about being strong and capable and yet considerate at the shame time."  
"And they just boss you around!" InuYasha griped, "Go do this, go do that! And if you don't I'll go ask someone else and make you look like you don't care!"  
Silence.  
"What do you think I should do, ImuYassa?"  
InuYasha blinked at the monk, "You're asking _me_ for love advice? You sure you only had this one barrel?"  
Miroku turned his head to look at the hanyou, "You and Kagome fight a lot, I agree, but you alwaysh sheem to make up afterwardsh."  
InuYasha looked out over the pond, speaking lowly, "Not always."  
The monk spoke gently, "I'm shorry, ImuYassa, I never meant-"  
_"Will you at least get my name right?"_  
Miroku pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking at him, speaking a little more slowly, to try and pronounce his words correctly, "Kagome and you are still..."  
InuYasha glared at the lillies in the pond, his face angry, "You've seen us, Miroku, you know what's going on. She's not interested in me anymore, not like that. She says she wants to be "friends". I don't _want_ to be her _friend_, I want to be her lover!"  
"InuYas-"  
"I just _had_ to go and take the Shikon to Kikyo, didn't I?"  
Miroku spoke carefully, "You still love her, InuYasha."  
"I...don't know." InuYasha looked out over the lake, "I...I'm drawn to her, Miroku. But I...." he stopped, and grinned, a cold, angry smile, "You know what she asked me?"  
"Who?"  
"Kikyo."  
"No...what?"  
"She looked at me, and asked if Kagome was still alive. And I suddenly realized that the last time we had seen Kikyo, Kagome had been using the Shikon, remember?"  
Miroku nodded.  
InuYasha's hands clenched into fists, "She _knew_ Kagome was using the Shikon, and that it was _dangerous_, she _saw_ that Kagome was...changed...and I didn't realize until now that after we left Kikyo never even came to see how she was doing! She asked if Kagome was alive the way you might ask if a sick chicken was alive or something! Not concerned, just..."  
"InuYasha, you know Kikyo hates Kagome, don't you?"  
InuYasha sighed, "I...when Kikyo was alive, Miroku, she wasn't like this. She was considerate and caring."  
Miroku was silent.  
InuYasha spoke, "Forget Kikyo. It's what's going on with Kagome I'm so angry over!"  
"Inu-"  
"It's my own damn stupid fault, I know that, and I told her I'd win her back, and I _mean_ to! And I _would_ have, I was getting so close, but now she's got that damn _leech_ clinging onto her all the time! He's good-looking, he's funny, he's considerate, he's strong, and he's powerful! He's _Godsdamned perfect!"_"  
Furious, InuYasha grabbed up the small barrel, and heaved it one-handed out into the lake. There was a huge splash, fireflies scattering under the droplets.  
InuYasha continued to glare at the water as it frothed and slopped back and forth. He made a fist for a second, the sighed, putting a hand to his face.  
"I don't have a chance," he sighed, "Not against _him_."  
"Don't give up, InuYasha!"  
InuYasha lowered his hand, blinking at Miroku. The monk was leaning forward, his own fist raised, "Keep fighting for her!"  
"Miroku?"  
"You still have a chance, InuYasha! Kagome loved you once! I can see you're trying, so hard, and I'm sure she does too!"  
InuYasha grew angry, "Yeah? Well all it seems to do is make her angry! And with DarkWind-"  
"DarkWind is not always going to be there, you know."  
InuYasha fell silent, "What?"  
Miroku looked closely at the hanyou, "You mark my words, InuYasha. A Kageri can't help but be what he is. One day, he _will_ mess up. And when he does, Kagome will see you were right."  
Kikyo's words came to InuYasha, echoing in his head.  
"_Kageri attach themselves to humans, like leeches. Often the human cannot see that the Kageri is evil. And the death of the Kageri can be very painful to the human."_  
"Miroku..."  
"Yes?"  
InuYasha turned, and looked at Miroku closely, "Why don't you just go find Sango and tell her you're sorry. And tell her you love her?"  
Miroku gazed at InuYasha for a second, and then looked back out over the lake, "That's not an easy thing to do."  
"Which, the apology, or the truth?"  
"Both..."  
InuYasha sighed. He was suddenly finding himself wishing he had more sake. Maybe enough to make him drunk like Miroku.  
"Listen...take some advice from me. Saying you're sorry doesn't get any easier whatsoever. The only thing you can do is wait until tempers have cooled, and then just walk up to her, and say you're sorry. Just...spit it out. It's the hardest thing to say, everything after that comes easier."  
Miroku put a hand over his face, his voice low, ashamed, "I said such terrible things, InuYasha."  
InuYasha put his hands behind his head, an expert at arguments, "Believe me, I know. She makes you more and more angry, and then she's saying those little things that really upset you and hurt you....the things that no one else would think of to say...and you just want to lash out, so you find yourself saying the very things you swore you'd kill someone else for ever saying to her."  
Miroku moved his hand, blinking at the hanyou.  
InuYasha looked at Miroku, "Kagome and I once had this really huge blow up at each other. I mean...." his face burned with shame, "I mean _big_. Kagome insisted on going to Akira's house to talk about the Twins...anyway, Akira talked to us, and calmed us down. Told us that sometimes..."  
InuYasha paused, lowering his arms, letting them rest on his thighs, looking out over the pond, the waters calm again.  
"Sometimes you end up really hurting the one you love because you know _how_. Because you're that _close_ to a person, that you know just what to say that can cause the most hurt. So your words to that person will hurt them more. But in a way, that just means you're the one that really understands that person the best."  
Miroku snorted, "That's stupid. That's saying you should feel good that you can hurt someone that badly!"  
"No, that's not what he was saying, Miroku. All he meant was...if you can hurt someone that badly...it means you're the one that's the closest to them. And if that's the case...you _have_ to apologise and make up. Because it's worth saving."  
They were silent for a little while, and then Miroku spoke, "That's very astute of you, InuYasha."  
InuYasha turned red, looking irritably at the monk, "I said _Akira_ said it, not me."  
Miroku nodded. He looked up at the sky overhead for a few minutes, and then spoke softly, "I wonder what the women are doing right now?"  
InuYasha sighed, putting his hands behind his head again, "Women-things. Probably talking about clothing and hair and laughing."  
Above them, at the very peak of the little hut, there was a slight ripple in the air, like a hot current rising, there only for a second, and then nothing.

"Feel any better?" Kagome asked Sango gently.  
Sango sighed, and blew her nose in the tissue Kagome offered.  
"I feel so stupid. Why am I letting this upset me so much? I know what he's like. I've been waiting for him to do this, to be honest. I knew one day he'd just break, he can't help himself."  
Shippo lay on his blankets, trying to listen to the women talk. He was upset when Sango started to cry, but when he found out it was because of Miroku, he started to drift off. He never understood why it was so hard for grown-ups to deal with one another, but these things almost always settled themselves after a little while, so he wasn't too worried.  
"I don't think this is like Miroku at all," Kagome said softly, "I've never seen you two have such a fight."  
Sango sniffled, "Oh Kagome. I said such horrible things."  
"We always do, when we're fighting. Me and InuYasha have said some awful things to each other."  
Kagome stood and walked to the little stream nearby, pulling out two cans of soda. She had put them in the river to chill, and now offered one to Sango.  
The demon-slayer thanked her, and opened one, taking a gulp. The cool liquid was refreshing, and she put the cool can to her flushed face.  
"Boys can be so stupid at times," Kagome sighed, "They have it so easy. Always acting so stoic and refusing to let their emotions show. I understand they want to seem macho and manly, but when they refuse to talk about anything it just makes things worse! And they can just sit back and choose any girl they want, basically!"  
Sango sighed.  
"Oh! Sorry! I shouldn't...that's not what I...Sango, I really don't think Miroku would-"  
"It's ok, Kagome. I told you, I've been expecting this for a while now. It's...almost a relief. That's crazy, isn't it?"  
Kagome spoke softly, "Emotions are crazy anyway."  
Sango regarded Kagome in the firelight, "How...are things between you two?"  
Kagome looked into the fire, "The same, I guess. He still wants us to...be together. I told him I can't. I'm there for him in every way, but I don't really love him anymore. Sometimes...."  
Kagome sighed, "Sometimes a part of me almost wishes I did, you know? Because I can see he's so upset about it. But I know he'll just take off after Kikyo _again_ the next time he sees her. InuYasha is just too much in love with her. I can't compete. I was stupid to think I ever _could_. I should have just ended it a long time ago, but I kept thinking....."  
Kagome softly laughed, "Well..no matter. I was stupid. I wish he'd accept it. Move on. What we had was wonderful, when it was good. But he causes a lot of trouble now, because of DarkWind."  
The fire crackled. Sango stirred it was a stick, and spoke, "InuYasha's very jealous of him, Kagome. You know that, don't you?"  
Kagome sighed again, "Yeah. It's kinda obvious. I wish he wasn't."  
"I can see why he would be. DarkWind's got everything going for him. And he told InuYasha he loved you, you know."  
Kagome blinked, and hung her head, "Oh _great_."  
Sango blinked, "You didn't know?"  
Kagome shook her head, "Not that he had come right out, and....damnit."  
Sango took another gulp. Kagome looked at the one she called Sister.  
"I'm sorry you and Miroku fought about DarkWind, Sango."  
Sango smiled sadly, "It's ok. It..actually hurts to see Miroku acting like that. He's always so charming, and happy, and....accepting. He accepted me even though I was putting you all in danger with Kohaku...he accepted InuYasha, with his wild temper and when he goes...full demon...Miroku is always willing to give everyone a chance...except DarkWind."  
"I do not mind, Sango-Beauty."  
Sango jumped, shocked, as the Kageri phased into being slightly behind Kagome.  
"DarkWind, don't sneak up on us like that!" Kagome scolded.  
"I apologise, Nushi. I forget Sango-Beauty cannot sense me as you can."  
DarkWind "sat" cross-legged, in the air, about 3 feet off the ground, slight behind Kagome, his usual position, and spoke gently, "Sango-Beauty, do not fight with Miroku-Monk over me. It is pointless. Mirouk-Monk is a good man. Someone simply told him something that he believes whole heartedly. That is good, too. It is just unfortunate that what he was told was incorrect. There are many beliefs about us. Some say we have no soul. Some say we have three. Some say we devour human children. I have heard most of them."  
"But it's wrong! It's wrong to judge someone on something you heard someone else say! And Miroku knows this!"  
"Sango-Beauty...Miroku-Monk knows that I am a weapon. A powerful weapon, to be weilded and used against my Master's enemies. And tell me truly...how many people pick up a terrible weapon if they do not intend to do bad things with it?"  
"You're more than just a weapon, DarkWind! You're a _person_!" Sango said hotly.  
DarkWind smiled, his handsome face softening, "That is very kind of you to say, Sango-Beauty. I...I will speak honestly...this has been my most favourite time in this world. I have never before truly had what I could call "friends" among my Master's comrades. You, and Shippo-Child, and Nushi treat me with kindness and courtsey, and I am honoured."  
Sango sighed, "I wish Miroku could be better behaved towards you."  
"I am used to it, Sango-Beauty. I can honestly say that it does not really bother me. But it _does_ bother me to see you and him fighting about it. So please...as hard as it may be...swallow your anger. I am not insulted by his words or his actions. Perhaps....someday...we will be comrades. But if not...I am not upset."  
Kagome glanced at DarkWind, speaking to him in her mind.  
_~Do you have news you can say in front of her?~  
~I do indeed, Nushi!~_  
With relief, Kagome motioned for the Kageri to speak.  
"I went into the village as you asked, Nushi, searching for the monk and the hanyou. And I found them."  
Sango blinked, "You sent DarkWind after them?"  
Kagome blushed brilliant, "I had to! InuYasha didn't come back!"  
_"You sent InuYasha after Miroku!?"_  
"Ssshhh! I...I wanted to know..."  
Sango looked horrified, but DarkWind spoke.  
"You do not have to fear, Sango-Beauty. Miroku-Monk merely drank at the village."  
Sango looked away, into the darkness, silent.  
_~Nushi? Did I say something wrong? She is not saying anything.~  
~She needs time to get her feelings in order, DarkWind. Keep talking.~_  
"So..anyway...that is where they are, Nushi. Both InuYasha-Warrior and Miroku-Monk are near a pond in the village. InuYasha is not overly inebriated, but the monk, I'm afraid, is well into his cups."  
Sango blinked, looking back, shocked, "Miroku's _drunk_?"  
_"InuYasha's drinking?"_  
DarkWind nodded to both of them, "But the thing is, Sango-Beauty...I overheard Miroku-Monk telling InuYasha that he did not...he was not..."  
DarkWind looked at Kagome. She had forbade him once to talk to Sango about "lying with a woman" because of something he had said that caused her to panic.  
"DarkWind is trying to say, Sango, that Miroku wasn't unfaithful to you."  
Sango looked away again, trying to speak calmly, "It..wouldn't have really mattered to me...we're not...he wouldn't have been _unfaithful_ to me anyway because we're not together."  
DarkWind spoke innocently, "But were you not just crying now, because-"  
"Hush, DarkWind," Kagome said gently.  
DarkWind fell silent.  
Kagome spoke to Sango, "Finish your soda, before it gets too warm. DarkWind, where are the boys now?"  
"They are both asleep in the village, Nushi, beside the pond. The monk, I think, is deep asleep. I do not think an army will awaken him now."  
Kagome sighed, "He's going to have a hangover in the morning. Well...he's safe enough, with InuYasha there."  
Kagome and Sango relaxed, and started talking softly to each other about non-important things.  
DarkWind closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting as he listened to the women talk. His mind was moving over what Miroku and InuYasha had been talking about.  
_It is not good that I am causing such trouble amongst Nushi's friends. InuYasha-Warrior hates me, very much. And I suppose I can see why he is upset. Him and Nushi were very close, at one time...and InuYasha is trying very hard to regain Nushi's love. I do not think Nushi is even aware that she still cares for InuYasha-Warrior. There is a seed there...very small...in her heart. It may sprout some day, and blossom...but I do not know if Kagome will allow it._  
He mentally sighed.  
_I love you, Nushi. I wish I knew what to do for you._


End file.
